Prisioneros del Amor
by xxxgiselle
Summary: Prisioneros del Amor, es la continuacion de Harry Potter 6, donde Harry tiene que buscar Horocruxes junto con sus amigos Hermione y Ron. Harry y Hermione se enamoran pero esta siente algo mas por Draco y se da cuenta que es su amor verdadero
1. Ultimo día de clases

**Capitulo 1:** _Ultimo día de clases_

Finalizo el sexto año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, todos los alumnos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor donde encontraron el salón muy diferente decorado, en lugar de tener banderas con los colores de las diferentes casas tenia banderas con colores de luto, los profesores se hallaban en su mesa dejando la silla del director vacía, en el Gran Comedor no había mesas, solo sillas, todas mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores.  
El salón estaba todo silencioso y con un gran dolor y sufrimiento por lo sucedido.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se encontraban sentados juntos, después de que todos los alumnos ocuparan todas las sillas la profesora McGondagall se dirigió hasta el lugar donde Dumbledore solía decir sus discursos

–Queridos alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts, todos sabrán lo sucedido ya que lo vieron en persona, pero todos aquellos que no sabían quien mato a Dumbldore… fue… Severus Snape –

Al decir estas palabras no pudo evitar que se le cayeran algunas lagrimas al igual que a algunos alumnos, Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y este acaricio su cabello, McGondagall prosiguió con su discurso

–Mientras que los mortifagos estuvieron en la escuela, lamentamos decirles esto, pero se llevaron a…. Neville Longbottom… alumno de Gryffindor… Luna Lovegood… alumna de Ravenclaw… y… Draco Malfoy… alumno de Slytherin –

Al nombrar todos aquellos nombres los alumnos hablaban entre ellos, otros lloraban, Hermione se separo de Harry y busco entre los alumnos de Slytherin a la novia de Draco, Pansy, la encontró allí hablando con algunas de sus compañeras normalmente como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras que la veía ella pensaba ¿Por qué me preocupa que se hallan llevado a Draco? ¿Acaso el me trata bien? No, siempre me trato mal… no tendría que pensar en el… su novia tendría que hacer algo… ya veo como lo quiere.

Los mortifagos llevaron a Neville, Luna y Draco a la mansión de los Malfoy, dejaron a Neville y a Luna en una celda subterránea, mientras Draco estaba en un salón oscuro muy confundido… pero de repente escucho una voz fría y aguda, que susurro algo y en un dos por uno la habitación se ilumino pudiendo ver así al extraño sujeto. Cuando se ilumino la habitación Draco observo el lugar y se dio cuenta que estaba en una oficina donde había un escritorio y enfrente a el una silla, de ahí provenía aquella voz fría y aguda que escucho


	2. Una sorpresa inesperada

**Capitulo 2:** _Una sorpresa inesperada_

Cuando se ilumino la habitación Draco observo el lugar y se dio cuenta que estaba en una oficina donde había un escritorio y enfrente a el una silla, de ahí provenía aquella voz fría y aguda que escucho, pensó que era su padre pero cuando lo vio, vio su cara, sus ojos rojos, sus dos orificios nasales parecidos a los de una serpiente, su boca sin labios, se dio cuenta que era nada mas ni nada menos Lord Voldemort, este comenzó a mirarlo de arriba abajo mientras acariciaba a su serpiente Nagini

–No cambiastes nada, tus ojos grises, tu cabello rubio parecido al de tu padre Lucius… me entere que fracasaste en tu misión, ¿se acuerda? –

Draco con miedo asintió la cabeza lentamente y este prosiguió

–Genial, entonces ¿porque no lo hiciste? ¿Por que tuviste que tener ayuda de Severus Snape? ¿le dio pena el anciano profesor mal herido que solo tomo el liquido de la cueva y lo mato?, no te conviene juntarte con Potter, o mejor dicho con la sangre sucia –Draco estaba a punto de explotar con rabia pero Voldemort continuo –Señor Malfoy, ¿sabia que la misión que le encargue la tenia que hacer usted, sin ayuda de nadie? Pero usted no lo mato, lo mato Snape, Severus Snape y como el Señor Malfoy… el tan cobarde fracaso, tendría que matarlo a usted y a su tan querida madre –

Draco salto diciendo con furia – JAMAS… ANTES DE ASESINAR A MI MADRE, TENDRAS QUE PASAR POR ENCIMA DE MI CADABER –

Voldemort lentamente se dirigió hasta donde estaba este riéndose –Draco, Draco, Draco… cuando vas a prestar atención a las misiones, ni en la escuela lo hacías, ya es muy tarde para decir eso, lo hecho, hecho esta –

Se dio vuelta y de un momento a otro apareció en la habitación varios mortifagos apuntando con la varita en el cuello de su madre, Draco comenzó a gritar desesperado –NO LE HAGAS NADA… DETENTE –

En ese momento Voldemort saco su varita y apunto a Draco –USTED SABE SEÑOR MALFOY, LO QUE SOY CAPAZ DE HACER, PODRIA LASTIMAR A UNA MADRE INDEFENSA Y A UN HIJO MALCRIADO, PERO NO SERVIRA DE NADA, ASI QUE LO QUE VOY A HACER AHORA ESPERO QUE TE SIRVA… TARDE O TEMPRANO ME LO VAS A AGRADECER…

Luego de que Hermione mirara a Pansy, McGondagall les aviso a los alumnos – Pronto se realizara el funeral del mas querido Director, esperemos que todos asistan sin ningún tipo de problemas, su funeral se realizara en el Valle de Godric, serán avisados con anterioridad por medio de una carta, mientras tanto se le recuerda a todos que traten de cuidarse, sepan que el mundo mágico no es muy seguro como lo era antes, terribles cosas están pasando, ahora vallan a preparar sus valijas para regresar a sus casas -

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a su sala común, mientras que Ron arreglaba algunos asuntos un poco locos con su ex novia, Lavender.  
En el camino a la sala de Gryffindor vieron que había un montón de gente yendo de un lado a otro, estos decidieron ponerse a un costado mientras que se desocupaba. Hermione pudo ver como caminaba Pansy riéndose junto con sus amigas, la castaña sin saber que estaba haciendo se enfrento a la morena y le dijo desafiándola –no te importa lo que le vayan a hacer a tu novio… no te interesa nadie salvo tu, tal vez Draco estará a punto de morir mientras que tu estas divirtiendo acá, él esta pasando por una terrible situación y tu no le das importancia –

Pansy la miro con cara de bronca mientras la cargaba - ¿Qué te interesa lo que haga Draco? ¿Acaso es tu novio? No, nunca lo será, el odia a las sangre sucias como tu, ¿en que estas pensando? ¿Que Draco podría enamorarse de ti? ¿Enamorarse de ti? jajaja, jamás – al decir esas palabras Hermione quedo muy dolorida, tiene razón, ¿Por qué reaccione así? ¿Acaso Draco se interesaría por alguien como yo? ¿Draco no era mi enemigo?

Harry que estaba a su lado la hizo bajar de las nubes –no le hagas caso, son unas tontas de Slytherin que no le interesa nadie salvo ellas mismas –

Hermione abrazo a Harry y este a la vez paso sus manos a su espalda sintiendo una profunda y hermosa magia muy diferente a otras, al abrazarla sentía que la amaba, se separo de ella inmediato y al ver que quedaban pocos alumnos, siguieron su camino mientras pensaba, no, es un error, Hermione es mi mejor amiga no puedo estar enamorado de ella


	3. Nuevos Prisioneros

**Capitulo 3:** _Nuevos Prisioneros_

Voldemort saco su varita y apunto a Draco, la madre de este último empezó a gritar mientras lloraba

–POR FAVOR… ES MI HIJO… NO LE HAGAS NADA… DETENTE… POR FAVOR… MATAME A MI…. EL ES MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR… POR FAVOR –

Voldemort la miro y le dijo gritando -¡SILENCIO!... NO VOY A MATAR A NADIE PERO USTEDES VAN A SUFRIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS –

Se dirigió a uno de los mortifagos para darle la orden que se los llevaran de allí, estos ultimos obedecieron y se los llevaron a una celda, donde allí encontraron a Luna, Neville y a Ollivander, los mortifagos una vez que los dejaron allí, se fueron.  
Ollivander se encontraba durmiendo en el suelo, pero Narcisa pensó que estaba inconsciente y se arrodillo a su lado pero Luna le advirtió

–Tranquila, esta durmiendo –

Narcisa al escuchar esto se volvió hacia donde estaba Draco mientras que Neville y Luna los miraba sin entender que hacían allí. La madre de Draco rompió ese silencio tan horrible

-Si vamos a estar en una prisión es mejor que nos llevemos bien, no Draco? – Draco la miro de reojo y Narcisa continuo diciendo –así que Draco merece que te disculpes –

El miro a su madre con cara de furia - ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? ¿Como voy a disculparme?, son los amigos de una sangre sucia, yo no les hice nada, ellos me tendrían que pedir perdón a mi –

Neville se levanto y le dijo -¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de Hermione? ¿Que te hizo ella para que le hablaras así? tu tendrías que pedir perdón no nosotros –

Estos dos se estaban apuntando con la varita cuando Narcisa se puso entremedio de ellos

–¡BASTA! Draco no tendrías que llamar así a tu compañera de la escuela, solo porque es hija de padres muggle no significa que sea de otro plantea… Draco… Neville, no me interesa quien tiene que pedir perdón, pero todos estamos acá y nos tenemos que llevar bien, ¿de acuerdo?, así que es mejor que se disculpen –

Ambos asintieron la cabeza y Draco les dijo mirando para abajo

–Lo siento –

Luna se acerco hacia donde estaban ellos, a pesar de que la prisión era chiquita había lugares vacíos, miro a Draco y le dijo – esta bien, te perdonamos, siempre hay que dar una segunda oportunidad, no es así Neville? –

Neville estaba mirando con furia a Narcisa ya que su hermana había lanzado una maldición imperdonable a sus padres, le costo reaccionar pero presto atención enseguida ya que Luna lo estaba codeando y empezó a decir sin apartar su mirada de Narcisa – tu hermana maldijo a mis padres… esto es una trampa Luna, nos van a matar… es una trampa de Voldemort para nosotros, ¿no Draco?, ¿si no porque rayos estarían acá?

Draco estallo de risa pero se callo inmediato por la expresión de su madre y esta dijo tratando de calmar a Neville –Neville, yo nunca lastimaría a nadie, no soy como mi hermana, estamos acá porque mi hijo fracaso en una misión que le ordeno Voldemort –

Pero Neville no quedo muy convencido

–¿Y Lucius? Seguramente nos haces tragar tus mentiras para que te creamos y cuando estemos dormidos nos matan -

La madre del rubio se acerco hacia el, agarro su mano mientras decía y miraba a todos los que estaban en la celda – No es cierto, mi esposo no se donde esta, en vez de salvarnos a nosotros y a ustedes obedece las ordenes del Señor de las Tinieblas… mira Neville no se lo que te dijeron de nosotros pero en este momento, ya se que es difícil, pero tienes que confiar en nosotros, no los vamos a matar, estamos todos en esto y todos juntos tenemos que salir de esta-

Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban juntos compartiendo el vagón en el tren, mientras hablaban de todo lo ocurrido en Hogwarts y de la misión que iba a realizar Harry. En eso Hermione se levanta de su asiento y se dirige al baño, al pasar por los pasillos se encontró con algunos estudiantes como Ginny, Dean, Seamus, hasta que antes de llegar al baño se encontró con una morena entrelazada en los brazos de un chico mientras lo besaba, al acercarse se quedo helada, ¿como podía hacerle esto a Draco? ¿Pansy no amaba a Draco? ¿Si lo ama, por que esta besando a otro chico? Estos dos se separaron y Hermione para que no se den cuenta que estaba allí volvió a su vagón corriendo, al entrar Harry y Ron la miraron confundidos

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Harry preocupado por su amiga

Esta se sentó y contó todo lo que había visto, al terminar Ron estallo de risa y dijo– ahora sabemos cuanto le importa Pansy a Draco – al escuchar esto, Harry y Hermione no pudieron evitar reírse

Llegaron a la estación y cada uno vio a sus padres, se despidieron y regresaron a sus verdaderas casas

Pasaron dos semanas del regreso de Hogwarts, Hermione, como todos los lunes, se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar, ya que hoy tendría que ayudar a su papa con su profesión de dentista. Termino de desayunar y se dirigió a su habitación donde encontró en la ventana a una lechuza queriendo entrar, esta traía consigo una carta, Hermione se la saco de su pata y la leyó

**Querida Alumna del Colegio Hogwarts:**  
_Este viernes a las 10:00 hs, se realizara el funeral de nuestro querido director Albus, seria un honor que vinieras y demostraras tu afecto por el director  
Sin mas motivos, se despide McGondagall_

Al terminar de leerla, Hermione la apretó contra su pecho, mientras se le caían algunas lagrimas

Luna, Neville y Draco estaban entretenidos hablando mientras que Narcisa y Ollivander estaban buscando la manera de salir de allí, pero Narcisa escucho pasos que se dirigían a aquella celda, y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, el mortifago llego hasta la celda y les empezó a decir

–Este viernes es el funeral de su querido director Dumbledore ya que nosotros tenemos que estar allí ustedes no van a poder escaparse, esta celda esta sellada bajo un hechizo que les será difícil sacarlo… por cierto…cuando estaban dormidos les sacamos sus varitas –

Todos los prisioneros se fijaron si tenían las varitas y se dieron cuenta que era verdad lo que decía aquel mortifago, este último se retiro mientras que ellos se miraron uno al otro tratando de buscar algunas respuestas


	4. El Funeral

**Capitulo 4: El Funeral**

Era viernes, había llegado el día del funeral, Hermione se estaba preparando para ir al Valle de Godric, estaba muy elegante, tenia puesto su vestido rojo junto con sus zapatos elegantes. Bajo rápido las escaleras y como podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela utilizo la aparición como medio de transporte en cambio Harry – por no tener los diecisiete - tubo que tomar un taxi, este estaba muy elegante con su traje de gala. Estaba ansioso por encontrarse con sus amigos, con Hermione que tarde o temprano decidió declarar todo lo que le pasaba con ella, al llegar al cementerio se encontró con profesores de su escuela, magos y brujas de todas partes del mundo, pero no encontró ni a Ron ni a Hermione, estaba desesperado, no quería que lo dejaran plantado ya que le habían prometido que ambos estarían con el.  
Cuando de repente escucho una voz proveniente a sus espaldas

–¿Me extrañaste? –

Harry se dio vuelta y al ver a Hermione tan hermosa con su vestido, la abrazo con muchas ganas

–No se vallan a poner románticos, castores –decía Ron burlándose

El morocho se separo de Hermione y se empezó a reír mientras le daba un abrazo de amigos a Ron

-¿Castores? ¿Acaso tengo dientes de castor? –

La castaña al ver la actitud de su amigo comenzó a reírse mientras que Ron le decía

–Solo lo dije para dar un poco de animo –

-Como quieras - le dijo el ojisverde

Empezaron a caminar hacia donde se realizaba el funeral y Harry dijo en un susurro pero para que escucharan los dos– Ro ro –

Ron se paro en seco volviéndose hacia Harry – ¿que fue lo que dijiste?

– Nada, zapallo – decía Harry por debajo mientras que Hermione seguía riéndose

Ella paso sus manos a los hombros de cada chico quedándose en el medio

– ¡como los extrañe! –

Luego de ello ambos amigos se sentaron en las sillas.  
A medida que pasaba el funeral Hermione estaba llorando abrazada a Harry, mientras este escuchaba con atención las palabras y se le caían algunas lagrimas al igual que Ron.  
Cuando termino el funeral todos los invitados se estaban yendo cada uno para sus casas, cuando de repente escucharon gritos ahogados y comenzaron a venir un montón de gentes con mascaras de todos lados, los enmascarados a medida que caminaban lanzaban hechizos a todas las personas que estaban en el medio del camino para llegar hasta Harry, este a su vez les dijo gritando a sus amigos

– CORRAN!!!!! RAPIDO!!!!!!!!! –

Hermione, se tropezó pero sus amigos no se dieron cuenta y siguieron corriendo, antes de que Hermione pudiera levantarse un mortifago se acerco y apuntándola con la varita le dijo – _Desmaius _– provocando que la castaña se desmayara.  
Estaban a punto de salir de allí pero el ojisverde se dio cuenta que falta la castaña, este le dijo a Ron que no se preocupe por ellos, que valla a pedir ayuda, tal como hizo Ron, mientras que Harry volvía al funeral

Los mortifagos se acercaron hasta donde estaba Hermione inmóvil y se la llevaron, dejando la marca tenebrosa gravada en los cielos, cuando Harry noto aquella marca, comenzó a correr teniendo miedo de que la hayan matado, cuando llego empezó a buscar a Hermione, corriendo de un lado al otro, pero no encontró nada, solo pedazos de sillas rotas en el piso, el se sentó al piso agarrando su cabeza con sus dos manos pensando que Hermione estaba muerta hasta cuando de repente sintió personas apuntándolo con las varitas, este permaneció inmóvil, la única persona que le importaba se había ido para siempre, hasta que Ron se dio cuenta que era Harry y se acerco a el preguntándole desesperado

- ¿Qué paso? –

Este con algunas lagrimas le contesto – Hermione… esta muerta… no la encuentro por ningún lado –

Ron se acerco tratando de calmar a su amigo y le dijo – no pienses en eso, debe estar viva…, si estaría muerta tendría que estar su cuerpo, ¿no?

Harry mirándolo triste le dijo – eso pensé, pero… ¿que tal si los mortifagos se lo llevaron? -

Ron animando a su amigo le decía con esperanzas - no te rindas, la encontraremos -

Hermione cuando despertó se encontraba en una habitación grande, al levantarse del sofá en donde estaba encontró a Voldemort de pie al lado suyo y esta a su vez se asusto, el señor de las tinieblas, le apunto con la varita en su cuello diciéndole en un susurro cerca de su oído – ¿sabes por que estas acá sangre sucia?

– No - contesto Hermione con furia

– Estas en la mansión de los Malfoy… eres la persona que mas le importa a Harry… te va a encontrar y cuando lo haga… va a caer rendido a mis pies… ese día será el mas brillante de la historia… todos recordaran que el Señor Tenebroso pudo vencer al famoso Harry Potter – decía orgulloso

– TE EQUIVOCAS, EL SABRA SOBRE EL ENGAÑO - le decía la castaña mirándolo con la misma furia

Voldemort le decía divertido – Harry es un inútil ahora estará llorando por los rincones tu muerte… va a estar débil y cuando lo haga lo matare -

La castaña lo interrumpió

– Sigue soñando –

Pero este la ignoro y continuo – puedo controlar a Harry –

Hermione le escupió la cara y dijo – ¿como cuando le hiciste creer que tenias atrapado a Sirius y no era cierto? –

Voldemort la miro con rabia y le dijo – eres asquerosa sangre sucia… no te voy a contestar a tu pregunta, estaría rebelando mi secreto…-

Hermione vio como Voldemort le susurraba algo al mortifago y este enseguida se llevo a la castaña a la prisión. Al llegar allá escucho las palabras del mortifago

– Espero que te diviertas, sangre sucia –

– Es mejor que estar con Voldemort –dijo para defenderse mirandolo con rabia

El mortifago se empezó a burlar

– Que valiente al decir su nombre o… que inútil por estar encerrada –

Dicho esto el mortifago cerro la celda pero antes de que la cerrara Hermione busco su varita pero fue interrumpida por el mortifago mostrándole la varita de ella

- ¿Buscabas esto? –

Hermione lo miro con odio y le dijo – dame mi varita…. Monstruo -

– Ven por ella – le respondió el mortifago riéndose

Al lado de este apareció otro mortifago diciéndole algo en un susurro y se fueron mientras que Hermione empezó a llorar y escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos

– no llores Hermi –

Al escuchar esto Hermione vio a Luna y enseguida la abrazo

– vamos a salir de aquí cueste lo que cueste – le dijo Neville acercándose a ella

Esta pregunto por si podía utilizar las varitas de ellos con esperanza de salir de allí

– ¿También les sacaron las varitas? –

-Así es – dijo Narcisa saliendo de la oscuridad a lo que la castaña le pregunto

– ¿Qué hace ella acá? –

- Lo mismo que tu – dijo un chico de ojos grises, de cabellos rubios que apareció detrás de su mama

Esta se llevo una gran sorpresa – ¿Malfoy?

-¿Qué esperabas a Potter? – respondió este divertido

- Se mas gentil Malfoy… es extraño verlo acá ¿cierto?... Pero mas extraño es verte a ti, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por que estas acá? – le pregunto Ollivander desconcertado

A lo que la castaña le respondió – ¿Ollivander? ¿como esta tu tienda? –

Ollivander le dijo dudando – creo que… bien, pero cuentanos, ¿por que estas acá? –

Hermione contó todo lo ocurrido en el funeral mientras que muchos se sorprendieron , Malfoy estaba feliz porque los mortifagos habian agarrado a Hermione y no a Ron o a Harry, otros se lamentaban no poder estar allí, cuando Hermione acabo de contar les pregunto como habían llegado hasta esa celda, cada uno contó su historia pero cuando llego el turno de Malfoy no le contó él sino Narcisa, él la estaba mirando con un odio terrible pero de momentos se perdía en sus ojos y al pasar por esa situación trato de mirar para otro lado

-Debió ser terrible – dijo Hermione al terminar de escuchar todas las historias

-Ni me lo digas, ya quiero vencer a ese gusano – decía Neville con furia

-Tranquilo Neville – le decía Ollivander mientras se reía

Al llegar la noche, los prisioneros estaban dormidos salvo Hermione que se encontraba sentada debajo de aquella ventana chiquita que daba algo de luz, Draco se despertó al escuchar a alguien llorando y se acerco diciéndole – tranquila, todo va a estar bien -

Hermione se asusto y cuando vio a aquella persona se llevo una sorpresa - ¿Qué haces acá Malfoy? -

-Estoy encerrado como tu Granger – le dijo burlándose

-No me refería a eso, ¿Qué haces levantado? – le dijo enojándose

-Escuche a alguien llorando y quise darle ánimos… si hubiera sabido que eras tu, te dejaba sufrir sangre sucia – decía este volviéndose a su lugar

-Morite – le dijo la castaña al rubio

-Como quieras – termino de decir Draco con su sonrisa falsa

Hermione después de tanto llorar y lamentarse de estar allá se quedo dormida, Draco dormía tranquilo pero al estar inconsciente, el no sabia lo que estaba haciendo pero sus instintos le provocaron que se acercara a la castaña, este llego a donde estaba acostada y la abrazo


	5. Primeros Acercamientos

**Capitulo 5: Primeros acercamientos**

Al dia siguiente estos dos eran los unicos que seguian durmiendo, Luna les decia a los otros en un susurro mirando a los dormilones

– se ven tan lindo, juntos -

–Lastima que no son pareja – decia Ollivander observando la escena

–Igual… ¿se imaginan a Hermi saliendo con Draco?... por favor, yo me muero, hay que grabarlo cuando pase –

Al escuchar el comentario de Neville todos comenzaron a reirse provocando que Hermi abriera los ojos, los otros prisioneros disimularon sin prestarle atención, pero esta se llevo una gran sorpresa al estar abrazada a Malfoy y se pregunto a si misma

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Es una pesadilla?, debo seguir durmiendo seguro....., pero su cabello, su carita de angel, es perfecto.... ¿ pero por favor qué estoy diciendo? Por dios… parece un angel cuando duerme, lastima que ese angel se transforma en un diablo cuando se despierta… al menos no ronca como Ron –

Ella comenzo a reir por lo bajo, provocando que Draco abriera un poco los ojos y este le pregunto

– ¿Como dormistes? -

-Emm… Bien – le dijo Hermione confundida

Draco empezo a acariciar su cabello mientras se acercaba para besar sus labios… cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos, se separo de golpe de ella y le dijo

- ¿Qué me hisistes? –

Esta le dijo – nada -

– Mentis, algo me hicistes para estar aca – decia el rubio insistiendo para que dijera la verdad

-N-A-D-A – decia Hermione palabra por palabra - nada

-Eso es, vistes que hicistes algo, ¿como pudistes? – la castaña lo miro confundida pero este no le hizo caso y continuo - Claro estas tan enamorada de mi que me distes un poco de pocion de amor poderosa ¿no es asi?

Hermione al escuchar eso se empezo a reir y le dijo mientras contaba con los dedos – mira Malfoy… primero aca no tengo ni las instrucciones de cómo se hace y segundo serias el ultimo hombre a quien se la hiciera

La castaña le saco las palabras de la boca mientras que Luna aparecia y les decia divertida – hola, mis amigos enamorados -

Ambos jóvenes pusieron los ojos en blanco y se miraron pero Hermione rompio el silencio mientras se ponia nerviosa sin saber el motivo – ¿que decis? ¿que yo y el digo que el y yo? No… nunca estaria enamorada de el –

Se levanto de alli alejandose de Draco mientras este le decia a Luna – yo nunca estaria enamorado de ella, una sangre sucia como ella no es digno de merecerme –

Luna estaba de un buen humor ese dia y divertida decia en voz alta para que tambien escuchara la castaña – y Hermione diria… un huron como tu no es digno de merecer a tan semejante belleza –

Hermione se reia mientras le chocaba la mano a Luna volviendo a dejar a Draco sin palabras

– Es la segunda vez en el dia que me dejan sin habla – se quejaba el rubio

Harry y Ron se dirigieron a la casa de su padrino en donde vivian alli los Weasley ya que su casa la estaban arreglando por el incidente, al llegar alla Molly y Arthur fueron los primeros en abrazar a Harry y agradecerle porque si no fuera por el estarian ahora durmiendo en la calle, los gemelos se aparecieron detrás de las espaldas de Harry, pero este al estar acostumbrado no se asusto, Fred y George, tambien le agradecieron por recibirlos en su casa  
Mientras que Harry se diria a su habitación se encontro con su ex, Ginny y esta no sabia como mirarlo…

**_Flashback:_**

Dumbledore llevo a Harry usando la aparicion hasta la casa de los Weasley, al llegar a aquel lugar, se dirigio a la puerta mientras que alli adentro Ginny se preguntaba ¿cuando habia llegado Harry? pero de golpe ella escucho su voz y fue corriendo a abrazarlo, al igual que sus amigos, el abrazo de Hermi no lo sintio como cualquier otro, fue distinto, con mucha dulzura, delicadesa. Pero Ginny en ese momento estaba sufriendo envidia, celos y rencor.  
Pasados los dos dias en que llego Harry a la casa, los gemelos Fred y George, estaban en el cuarto preparando mas chasgos para vender, Molly los llamo a comer y estos se fueron de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta, Ginny aprovecho la oportunidad para buscar algun frasco de amor, ella entro alli a escondidas y le saco un frasco color rosado con el nombre grabado "Pocion para el amor", esta sin mas pensarlo se lo llevo y bajo las escaleras para almorzar, cuando los otros estaban distraidos Ginny aprovecho la ocacion para agregarle esa pocion en el vaso de Harry.  
Cuando estaban en el colegio Ginny le ponia siempre esa pocion en su vaso de jugo de calabaza sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.  
Pero un dia Harry regreso a su sala comun y encontro a Ron que se habia comido sus chocolates con pocion de amor que le habia regalado Romilda, en ese momento Harry descubrio que Ginny le ponia siempre en su jugo de calabaza aquella extraña pocion, este no le queria decir nada haber si seguia con ese juego entonces aprovecho la oportunidad de ir a la sala de menesteres ya que tenia que esconder el libro y darse cuenta si alli ella lo besaba, tal como lo penso, la colorada lo beso y Harry le dijo que descubrio su juego, esta estaba muy apenada y sonrojada asi que no se quizo acercar mas a el

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Ginny sin mirarlo le dijo un simple Hola y gracias, este le devolvio el saludo y se dirigio a su habitación mientras miraba a Ginny bajando las escaleras, Ron entro enojado a la habitación y dijo gritando

– NO SE COMO TE HA DADO LA POSCION DE AMOR… no tiene motivos para hacer eso -

Harry acostandose en la cama con la mirada triste le dijo en un tono medio bajo

– Ya esta... dejalo Ron -

Ron se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Harry y sin decirle nada mas, se puso a acomodar sus cosas, raro de el.

El morocho paso toda la tarde tirado en la cama mientras que Ron trataba de levantarle el animo

– Vamos Harry, tenes que levantarte, no sabemos si en verdad eso o si en verdad no eso -

Harry lo miro con cara confusa y lo imitaba

– No sabemos si en verdad eso o si en verdad no eso... ¿de que diablos hablas Ron? -

Ron lo miro riendose y se callo enseguida viendo la cara de Harry

– De Hermione, no sabemos si en verdad esta muerta o no -

Harry se levanto rapido mirandolo y le dijo – no digas eso -

Llegada la noche, todos se fueron a acostar, Harry estaba en el dormitorio acomodando sus cosas mientras que el pelirrojo le mostraba lo que habia encontro en el sotano y dijo cantando para levantarle el animo

– ¡¡¡Mira lo que encontreee!!!, ¡¡¡Mira lo que encontreee!!!,… no se para que sea, pero… creo que es un porta vaso -

Harry empezo a recobrar un poco su humor y dijo

- Qué extraño que Sirius tenga eso.... Ron no es un porta vaso es una paleta -

Ron se detubo en seco y dijo examinándola

– ¿Una paleta? pero Harry si fuera una paleta no estaria llena de polvo y no se ve que tenga caramelo –

Abrio la boca para morderla pero Harry se apresuro a agarrar la paleta y le dijo riendo

– Ron, si la comes se te parten los dientes, no es una paleta de caramelo, es una paleta de ping pong, es para esto –

Agarro una pelota que habia alli, la reboleo y le golpeo con la paleta haciendo que la pelota rompiera el vidrio, Ron lo miro burlandose y le dijo

– WUAU!!! Ya se para que es… - Harry lo miro sonriendo y Ron concluyo – para romper cosas – al escuchar esto el ojisverde borro su sonrisa pero entro Molly gritando

- ¿QUE HISISTES RON? -

Mientras que Ron se defendia el ojisverde escondio la paleta detrás de el y se paro delante de aquel agujero que habia roto en la ventana y con su varita trato de arreglarlo diciendo en silencio

–_ REPARO_ -

Cuando se retiro Molly ambos se empezaron a reir, mientras que Ron decia

– Somos peores que Fred y George-

Harry le respondio – si, lo peor fue tu mama usando ruleros -

Ron se puso rojo de vergüenza y le pregunto a Harry

– ¿Tienes una bolsa? -

Harry le dijo mientras se reia

– Si, claro –

Le paso la bolsa y el pelirrojo la agarro y se la puso de sombrero para taparse la cara pero el morocho se paro de reir y le dijo

– para, te vas a ahogar -

Ron aun estando rojo de la vergüenza comento – es lo que quiero hacer – pero Harry le saco la bolsa sin que este se diera cuenta y este prosiguió – por lo menos recobrastes tu humor

Los mortifagos venian de vez en cuanto ya sea para ver si estaba todo en orden o para darles algo de comida, Hermione aprovechaba la oportunidad para salir de alli pero antes que le dijera algo al mortifago y este se diera vuelta fue detenida por Luna

– No lo hagas… sea lo que sea no lo hagas -

La castaña dejo lo que iba a hacer y juntas se fueron hacia un rincón, Luna para chusmear le pregunto

– dime Hermi, ¿hay algun chico interesado en ti? -

Draco que estaba cerca de alli junto con Neville estaba pendiente en la conversación de las jóvenes y la castaña empezo a decir

– ¿me preguntas sobre chicos? – Luna asintio y la castaña continuo diciendo - mmm…. Diria que no

La rubia queria seguir chusmeando y le pregunto

– ¿serias la novia de Potter? -

-No!!! – estas palabras no se escucharon de la castaña sino de Draco, al darse cuenta este continuo – No!!!... Mira que lindo dia

Neville que estaba a su lado le dijo – ¿que decis? – el rubio le dio un codazo – Oh!!!! Valla es un hermoso dia –

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reirse, mientras que Draco estaba sonrojado y se decia a si mismo ¿Por qué tube que actuar asi? ¿Me esta gustando Granger? No, esto es un error, es una sangre sucia como me enamoraria de ella…. Su cabello suabe y hermoso, esos ojos tan bellos y brillosos, sus labios tan llamativos…. ¿pero que digo?  
Neville que estaba a su lado no paraba de llamarlo y al fin este reaciono diciendo - ¿Qué te pasa? -

Neville burlandose le dijo – te quedastes perdido en la mirada de Hermione

-Eso jamas –dijo Draco volviendo a la realidad aunque le costaba decirlo

Pasaron toda la tarde hablando hasta que en un momento Hermione se habia parado hacia las rejas a observar si habia algun mortifago, ella al volver a donde estaba Luna, se tropezo con la pierna de Olivander, estaba a punto de caerse al piso, cuando una mano suave la agarro por la cadera y la hizo girar para mirarlo evitando asi su caida, esta al ver a aquel sujeto se quedo muy sorprendida pero no le salian las palabras de su boca, estaba quieta observando al hermoso rubio, sus labios provocadores, veia sus ojos y en ellos se reflejaba su tristeza, su dolor, su ternura.  
Draco sin saber porque se estaba acercando hacia sus labios pero cuando la iba a besar, recobro su instinto y le dijo cerca de sus labios

– ten mas cuidado la proxima, sino quieres que te vuelva a salvar -

Hermione estaba desconcertada y le dijo – ¿que te hace pensar en eso? – al escuchar eso el ojisgris se alejo de la castaña


End file.
